


Baby, We’re Perfect

by LLReid



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Drunkenness, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, REQUEST!!, Spin the Bottle, There are (0) straight people in this fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Inspired by; Perfect by One Direction.~~~~~“I might’ve been a little jealous,” Kamilah whispered in her ear, all pretense gone. When — like her — people had accumulated so much money that they could do anything, buy anything, be anything, then they started to look around for the things that money couldn’t buy. Strength, courage, nobility... they saw it in others. And they wanted it. And Kamilah wanted her. “Indeed... I think I may have been fairly jealous, now that I stop to really consider the notion.”“You’re the only one I want to kiss like that,” she whispered back, affectionately nuzzling her shoulder and head-butting at her in delight. She truly didn’t mind that Kamilah was jealous, regardless of how some people when their partners felt that way. It was all tied up with what was inside a person. Head and heart, mind and soul. Who they were and what they wanted — that was what fuelled it. That was what shaped it — and it could be hot if it was expressed in a healthy way.“You don't think I'm crazy?,” Kamilah asked hesitantly."Like I'm one to judge another persons sanity.” She kissed her hair and whispered, her voice low and breathy, “I’m yours.”“And I, yours.”
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound), Lily Spencer/Main Character (Bloodbound), Serafine Dupont/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Baby, We’re Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: if you remember in bb3 there was an option where we got to see a mc/Serafine kiss but we never got to see how Kamilah would've been jealous about that, so you maybe you could write a slightly different version of that so we get the jealous Kamilah content we deserve

“This may just be the most American thing I’ve ever done,” Anastasia muttered as the gang laughed hysterically in the private booth they’d secured for the night at the upscale Gansevoort vampire nightclub. This group was made up of castoffs and the downtrodden and the richer than rich, orphans and unwanteds and used-to-be princesses... and they were the mightiest vampires in all of New York — in the world, even.

Lily’s suggestion that they play a game called Spin The Bottle had gone down surprisingly well with everyone. Even if Kamilah had stated that she’d sooner stab Adrian in the eyeballs before kissing him on the mouth. Even if she and Serafine were somewhat shocked that this was in fact a real game and not something that existed only to Americans in sitcoms or movies, like those massive breakfast buffets that people somehow turned down for a single slice of buttered toast before running out the door.

This way of wasting time was a good distraction from the fact Rheya had randomly shown up. A good distraction from the fact that everyone but her had immediately bent the knee to her and seemed to trust her like she she’d always been around. It was nice not to have to think too much about how there was always two sides to every story. Something she had learned playing Richard the Third and Macbeth in her high school plays: if you were playing the 'bad guy', you never really thought of yourself as bad. It was just that your motives were often... misunderstood by everyone else. And Rheya.... well, she was still undecided about what she truly thought of her — but she would never bow, not to anyone. Ever. Maybe honour wasn't always something won by a blade. She thought. And maybe it could be too easily stripped away, even in blind servitude.

“Girl, shut the fuck up. You ain’t fooling nobody,” Lily snorted, drawing her out of her own head. “I saw you put Flamin’ Hot Cheetos on a Big Mac and wash that shit down with an entire bottle of Mountain Dew when you were in your stoner phase.”

Everyone turned to stare at her and Anastasia’s cheeks flushed bright red. She had hoped that her Turning would make her less prone to blushing but she’d had no such luck. She couldn’t really complain, though. She pushed back her hair so that it was draped around her right shoulder and she didn’t know if she’d ever felt so alive and electric before. Maybe this was just how life always was after the moment you die and awaken a vampire, everything always exploding around you.

“I’m sorry, your what?,” Kamilah teased. “Do elaborate, Lily. I’d love to hear this story.”

“There’s no way,” Jax laughed hysterically. “You literally get high taking child strength cold medicine.”

“She’s 5’1” and weighs less than one hundred pounds. Of course the child strength medicine knocks her out,” Adrian snorted. “I almost killed her with an Advil— accidentally, of course.”

“I’m 5’1” and three quarters, thank you very much— and that Advil was really strong,” the Bloodkeeper pouted, which only made everyone laugh more, and the laughing only intensified as she cursed below her breath in Russian and then in Kazakh. She muttered every curse word she knew of, multiple times. It was times like this she wished she was as intimidating as Kamilah. “Seriously, your over the counter pain relief in this country requires a prescription in Kazakhstan. It’s really that strong.”

“Is the three quarters of an inch really that important, ma petite?,” Serafine giggled.

“It’s extremely important. That makes me almost 5’2”!”

“For the love of god, do not insult her height whilst she has a drink in her,” Kamilah sighed as she leaned over to press a kiss against her cheek, the glimmer of a smile appearing on her lips. She’d been especially attentive and affectionate with her since she’d miraculously come back from the grave, even without a few drinks in her system she was all over her. “I will quite literally never hear the end of it. Three hundred years from now, she’ll still be irritated about it.”

Everyone laughed as Lily spun the empty glass beer bottle on the table once again. So far Jax had kissed Adrian, She had kissed Adrian, Lily had kissed Jax, Lily had also kissed Kamilah, and Kamilah had kissed Serafine. Who knew such a simple game could make a bunch of tipsy-as-fuck people who were collectively a few thousand years old laugh this much?

“That’s incestuous,” Jax snorted as the bottle landed on her and Lily. “That’s like— that’s like Adrian and Kamilah deciding to fuck.”

“No, it’s fine,” Anastasia smirked. “We used to make out.”

“You what?,” Kamilah asked with a raised eyebrow.

“But, like, casually with a specific purpose,” she clarified. 

“Casually with a purpose?,” echoed Adrian.

Lily sighed. “Like, you know when you’re both in a depressed grungy stoner phase and you’re binge watching The Last Airbender and trying to bend the elements because you’re so high you don’t know what the fuck is real anymore, then you both get bored and decide to cosplay as Zuko and Katara because you’re still salty—“

“I understand all of those words singularly,” Kamilah interjected, “but I haven’t the slightest idea what you are saying. Speak plainly.”

“It’s the only straight ship we have ever had and they did us dirty! Do you even know how hard it is to ship straight couples?,” Lily lamented loudly. “I was Katara, by the way— get over here and kiss me, Zuko.”

“Ship?,” Serafine echoed.

“Just agree with them,” Adrian whispered. “I will not survive another crash course into the world of internet fandoms. They once gave me a migraine explaining it and I still do not understand a single thing.”

“Boomers,” Lily huffed as Anastasia leaned towards her. The purple haired vampire’s body pressed against hers, their mouths joined, and the heat they created, that felt oddly right despite the fact there was no romantic feelings there. It was so comfortable that it felt more than right... perhaps because they both knew there was absolutely no expectations there. Or because deep down they knew that this was the version of them that they could have been in another life if they hadn’t developed such a sisterly bond before that chemistry had the chance to evolve further.

The gang cheered and playfully drummed on the table as they broke apart, both a little breathless as they high-fived and started giggling hysterically. The empty glasses and cans of energy drinks on the table top rattled with their manic beating, which only added to the excitement of it all. She wasn’t sure if taking another shot of tequila after each and every kiss was technically supposed to be part of the rules of this game — or if there even was any rules — but she certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“Damn,” Jax concluded. “You just... casually make out with someone like that?”

“It’s better when we’re in costume. We were Tumblr famous for about fifteen minutes after our cosplay,” Lily winked as she spun the bottle once again, silencing everyone’s drunken cheers, only for them to begin cheering twice as loud as it landed on her and Serafine.

“After that little performance, I must say I’m rather looking forward to this,” the older vampire smirked as she waltzed around the table and sat herself down on her lap. She was a friend... sort of. Serafine watched her like she was a cookie jar she wouldn't mind being caught with her hands in. Anastasia’s breath caught in her throat as she wrapped her arms around her neck and drew her into a kiss.

There was nothing chaste or playful about it. Serafine threaded her fingers into the length of her hair and kissed her slowly. She was a bit mad but she was magic. There was no lie in her fire. The free soul like hers was a rarity, but you knew it when you saw it.

Kamilah cleared her throat and they broke apart, chests heaving as Adrian, Jax, and Lily all cheered. The ancient vampire usually wore a mask of elegance and indifference, her unusually beautiful features taking on the appearance of a sculpture. But one usually had no idea what the artist was trying to say: Here’s a woman in denial? Here’s a woman without a soul? Here’s a woman who will build empires and legacies, whose pride shaped the land? Or here is a woman who for once in her life, doesn’t know who she is? Beautiful face. Beautiful body. Horrible attitude. It was the holy trinity of hot women all wrapped up into one and you never knew which you were going to get. But right now, one thing was crystal clear: Kamilah Sayeed was jealous.

“Problem, mon amie?,” Serafine teased. “I merely wished to see what it was you have been enjoying all by yourself this past year. Share and share alike, no?”

Kamilah’s face settled into a lazy smile — lazy enough that she actually looked bored. As if she sensed her watching, her gaze cut to her, the smile vanishing from her face. Her dark eyes seize hold of her. Without a word, Kamilah gave Serafine a hard shove off of her lap and immediately took her place. She didn’t just sit on her lap, no, that would’ve been far too mild. She straddled it. Right in front of everyone. She stroked her long ginger hair, and she could feel her breath warm on her forehead, like a kiss. By this point, if she were still mortal, Anastasia would’ve immediately dropped down dead. Her heart would’ve just stopped. Killed by her inner baby gay who was currently hyperventilating and dissolving into a full blown gay meltdown. This. Was. Not. A. Drill.

“Kami,” she breathed as Kamilah’s fangs lightly scraped against her neck. Kamilah huffed in response and nipped at her skin between kisses. She pressed her lips against her neck, over and over. Her eyes fluttered and she struggled to focus despite the suffocating heat that pressed down all around them. Her sharpened fangs traced her skin, scratching but not breaking the surface.

When she leaned back, she wasn’t quite sure what to focus on. Her glittering crimson eyes, her dewy skin, her soft lips. Her fucking soul, that pure light that came from within her, shining through all that darkness that shrouded her. She felt like she was one step closer to possessing it, something she never knew how much she needed. 

“Yes?,” Kamilah murmured, lips touching her ear. “Something the matter?”

“No time for foreplay?,” she teased breathlessly, her fingers sliding down to the curve of her hips, rocking their bodies in rhythm with the heavy bass. The sensation of being molded against the hard narrow line of her hips threatened to overwhelm her.

She tried to steady her breath as Kamilah kept them locked together in the excruciatingly slow pulse of the music. She closed her eyes and leaned into her body; her fingers kneading Kamilah’s hips, caressing her stomach. God, she felt good.

Kamilah’s smile was sly as she pulled her closer, tilting her chin up. “Oh, darling, we’ve had nothing but foreplay from the day we first met.”

She stared at her so starkly, so hungrily that she could only nod. Agree. Of course, she could feel it. “Mhm—“

“You’re mine,” Kamilah murmured, mere inches away from her lips. Intoxicating warmth crawled over her cheeks as the ancient vampire closed the distance between them, parting her lips with her tongue. She was glad at this confession. Glad that she was as unique to her as she was to her. In her arms she only ever felt safe, protected, and revered — despite the dangers they’d faced. Danger handed close, as tangible as the heavy mists of a mortal life the bloodkeeper had left behind. And she couldn’t get enough of it. Of Kamilah. She craved her nearness still. Like a drug needed to survive, to get by each day. An addiction. A powerful, consuming thing. She was in love with her, and didn’t know how much longer she could continue pretending that she wasn’t.

She circled her hand around the back of her neck and pulled her face down to hers. The kiss she crushed onto her mouth was anything but chaste and lasted so long that soon the others all turned away, blushing. She was not only kissing her, she was fully making out with her. Right there in front of their friends. Reckless. Stupid. They would never live this down. But they each staked a claim on the other like they had something important to prove, as if the group hadn’t been aware what had been going on between them for close to a year now.

It was easy to forget they had a cheering audience. Forget everything but the dry heat of their lips. Their kisses were so full of need, so long, so fierce that she could hardly gasp for breath. Anastasia’s lungs tightened, contracted. She could feel her skin practically shimmer, warm as her lungs caught. Crackling heat worked its way up her chest and into her cheeks as they finally broke apart for air, Kamilah’s breath mingling with hers as they held one another by the hair.

“You owe me a Starbucks,” Serafine laughed, glancing towards Adrian. “I told you I could make her jealous.”

Kamilah pouted. Even at her moodiest she was a brilliant sunlight that drove away the winter night’s chill. “I am more than two thousand years old. Jealousy is a mortal emotion. I wasn’t jealous—“ 

“You do realise you shoved Serafine into a wall and you’re still straddling your girl’s lap, right?,” Lily asked with a raised brow. “Not gonna lie, that was a pretty big mood... lotsa big dick energy in that... but you can’t say you weren’t jealous.”

She sighed but made no efforts to move or deny the fact she was jealous as everyone laughed. With a muttered curse, she wrapped her strong arms tighter around her and squeezed, burying her face into her shoulder. It felt remarkably like a hug and took her breath away, as despite how affectionate Kamilah was in private she had never really been the same way in public until now. Now it was like she was done holding herself back.

Anastasia wrapped her arms around Kamilah just as tightly, holding her there as the others went on with their game — just knowing instinctively that the two of them were done.

“I might’ve been a little jealous,” Kamilah whispered in her ear, all pretense gone. When — like her — people had accumulated so much money that they could do anything, buy anything, be anything, then they started to look around for the things that money couldn’t buy. Strength, courage, nobility... they saw it in others. And they wanted it. And Kamilah wanted her. “Indeed... I think I may have been fairly jealous, now that I stop to really consider the notion.”

“You’re the only one I want to kiss like that,” she whispered back, affectionately nuzzling her shoulder and head-butting at her in delight. She truly didn’t mind that Kamilah was jealous, regardless of how some people when their partners felt that way. It was all tied up with what was inside a person. Head and heart, mind and soul. Who they were and what they wanted — that was what fuelled it. That was what shaped it — and it could be hot if it was expressed in a healthy way. 

“You don't think I'm crazy?,” Kamilah asked hesitantly.

"Like I'm one to judge another persons sanity.” She kissed her hair and whispered, her voice low and breathy, “I’m yours.”

“And I, yours.”

This might not have been the destiny she would have asked for. Despite what the mortals liked to believe, death never came at the right time. Death always came like a thief, and regardless of how cool it all was, who would really want to be murdered with a katana, spend four days six feet below the ground, and then wake up as a vampire with bizarre psychic abilities? Death now held no fear for her. She had conquered it as she conquered all things she turned her hand to. She was what she was, no matter what she once had been. And Anastasia was starting to think that the only destiny there was... was the one we made for ourselves.

She’d heard people at The Shadow Den saying she must’ve been fated to become a vampire, fated to find the group of friends that she now had, but fate did not guarantee us anything. No one was promised a single thing in this life, save for the final breath they took. We all died. It was just a question of when and how horrible it was going to be. But in dimension after dimension, world after world, fate gave us a chance to make something of ourselves. Our destiny was not some kind of mystical prophecy. Our fate was a road that we were set upon from the moment we were born, and our destiny was what we did with that chance. People tended to find their destiny, no matter what world they wound up in.

These memories she had access to, the power of the Bloodkeepers, she may not have understood the whole of it just yet but she vowed that she would. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for her to start dwelling on the things she couldn’t have or might’ve missed out on when she was busy doing other things, would it? Powerful people who became bitter and fearful and hateful become dangerous, it was the making of tyrants. She would not ever be like that. She would be better — that was the destiny she would make for herself.

~ fin.


End file.
